Cullens in Kansas
by heckyeah2011
Summary: This is a story that takes place after the books are done by a few years. The Cullens make a move to a new location after Alice is lost in a tragic accident with a rogue vampire. Jasper had enough of Washington and decided he needed a new place and so the family moved. More than just the Cullens tagged along though. Will he be able to love again after losing Alice?


Name's Meghan. I live on my own out in a small town in Kansas. 21 and totally lame. I barely ever go out. Just me, my rabbits, and my dog on a few acres in a wooded area far out of town. A new family moves into the abandoned house that's a half mile to my right. We're the only two houses in the this area. I'm not sure who these people are but fate tells me I will surely find out.

I wiped the sweat from my forehead as I scrubbed the floor of one of the rabbit hutches. I had already been at this for three hours but with there being 45 cages in this barn its no wonder it takes me so long to clean them all. Calling it break time I put the scrub brush down in the bucket of water and walked outside for some fresh air. Plopping myself down in one of the chairs I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

"Excuse me." A deep melodic voice caught my attention and my eyes snapped open. A beautiful man stood a few feet back. Blonde haired and golden eyed, he smiled at me with blindingly pearly whites.

"Uh, hello." I stood up cautiously.

"Didn't mean to interrupt I just wanted to introduce myself, I am your new neighbor. One of them that is." He smiled again.

"Neighbor?" I repeated questioningly. There was nothing around here except... "Are you talking about the rickety mansion on the other side of the trees?" I nodded off to the right.

"Well, it's a lot less rickety now. We had it fixed up." He told me politely.

"Huh," I sort of half chuckled. "I was told no one had lived there in a good thirty years or so. They were going to tear it down. I didn't even notice it was being renovated or what not. I work in town though so that's not too much of a shocker."

He laughed. "My name is Carlisle Cullen. My... family... and I now own the place."

"Meghan Harley." I smiled. "Well, if ya'll need anything feel free to come on over. It's just me... and my animals I guess."

"You live out here all alone?" He asked his smile faded slightly.

"Yeah." I nodded and kicked the dirt a bit. "I'm more of a solo act kinda gal."

"You don't ever get lonely or scared out here?" He asked and then laughed slightly. "I do apologize, that came out more rude than wondering."

"You're fine. When you've been through what I have..." I sighed. "Alone is better."

"Well, we would love to have you over for dinner. Meet the family. Best we all know each other if we're the only two houses out here." Carlisle gave me a sincere smile.

I studied him for a minute. He didn't seem dangerous but he was right, I was the only one out here and now a group of strangers wanted me over for dinner. That didn't seem creepy at all...

"I... yeah, I would like that." I gave him a forced smile. Its scared me more than made me happy but rather I know their faces than not. Just in case.

"Great!" He grinned again. "We will see you about six? One of these days I know my granddaughter would love to see your rabbits, shes quite fond of animals."

My mood lightened a bit, okay he was a little less creepy now. "Of course, I love to show them off."

"I apologize for seeming so forward but I am so pleased you'll join us for dinner. We are just excited to meet new people. We move a lot but Kansas is new to us. We would love to hear about the different things around here."

"Not a problem... you're looking at most of it. A whole lot of country, that's roughly about it." I laughed. "Thank you for the invite. I'll have to get back to my chores if I am to arrive on time."

"Of course. Of course. We will see you in a short while then." He nodded.

"Won't miss it." I laughed again.

With that he smiled once more and walked off. I shook my head, new neighbors then... this would be fun. I had enjoyed my solidarity but he seemed like a pleasant fellow, how bad could his family be?


End file.
